Reine Murasame
Reine Murasame is a character in the Date A Live franchise. She is a member of Ratatoskr and a teacher at Raizen High School. She is a highly intelligent and rational woman. She is the Analysis Officer of the Fraxinus’s crew and the Ratatoskr's organization, and the only member that could be considered "normal" among the Fraxinus's weird crew. Reine also acts as an unofficial aide to Kotori Itsuka, the commander of Fraxinus, due to the fact that the vice-commander acts like an idiot most of the time or is ignored by Kotori for being an idiot. Beautiful and intelligent, her only flaw is being sleep deprived, since she doesn't seem to sleep much. Reine transfers into Shido’s school, Raizen High School as the school's new physics teacher when Shido joined Ratotskr. Reine usually gives the best advice or opinions out of Ratatoskr's crew during both the Fraxinus's crew's operations to seal Spirits and normal circumstances. Appearance Reine is an arguably beautiful woman with pale skin who seems to be in her 20s. She has long, unkempt, bluish-gray hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. She wears a pair of glasses and her breasts are noticeably large. Her height is 164 cm as stated in the anime adaptation. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She is usually or always seen with a small blue teddy bear that fits in her breast pocket. During her duty on Fraxinus, she wears Ratatoskr's uniform, while as a Physics teacher at Shido's school, she wears a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. She also wears a small silver ring on her silver chain necklace. Personality Reine is a very logical, reasonable, and mature woman. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. She is quick witted enough to adapt to the sudden appearance of the Yamai sisters and seamlessly integrate them into her class fieldtrip without raising suspicions from others. In the same vein she's good at giving advice and coaching Shido during his dates with the spirits, even Kotori seems to take her advice well. Reine is very good with handling children as when Natsumi turned everyone but Shido into children she was able to calm them all instantly. She has also displayed this skill towards Shido himself, calming him down after he recognized Kotori as a spirit, he himself has even stated that she is like a mother, which seemed to get a strange reaction out of her. Trivia *She has a tendency to faint suddenly due to her suffering from sleep deprivation. *She cannot pronounce Shido's name, which is why she calls him Shin. **However, when she talked to Tohka after the first incident with Yoshino she referred to Shido by his actual name and not Shin. This means Reine doesn't call Shido by his actual name when he's present for unknown reasons. *The kanji of "zero" (零) can be created with the first kanji of her name (令) plus the second kanji of her surname (雨). **In the Kaballah, Zero stands for the three mysterious forces located above, and said to be the origin of, the Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Ein" (Nothingness), "Ein Sof" (The Infinite) and "Ohr Ein Sof" (The Infinite Light). *This leads to a lot of fans speculating that she is either Phantom or the First Spirit. *Phantom's speech pattern seems similar to Reine's. **Reine's Voice Actor, Aya Endo, also voices Phantom in Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. *When Kotori mentioned Shido was nearly suicidal in the past to her in Light Novel Volume 1, it gave a strange reaction out of her. **She gave a similar reaction to what Shido mentioned she was like a mother. *When she and Origami were attacked during the events of Light Novel Volume 5, she claimed Origami had saved her but Origami had blackened out and she herself was somehow unharmed. *She has told Shido at the beginning of the series, "I haven't had a decent sleep in 30 years", which oddly enough, is the length of time between the first spacequake caused by the First Spirit and the start of the events of the series. *In the English Dub, Reine's name is said out as 'Reina'. Category:Teachers Category:Date A Live characters Category:Female Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Film characters Category:Villainesses Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Characters with glasses Category:Ponytailed characters